CinderAnna
by Kou1
Summary: *UPDATED*The cinderella version of Shaman King... It got a bit too long so we broke it into chapters. Rating due to mild language... Please &R...
1. Default Chapter

Cinder-Anna  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: by our past experience in fairy tale parodies (this is the third one...), we've decided to heed reviewer's advice and write another one, this on based on the well-loved story of Cinderella. You might be wondering, why always Anna? Well, the answer is this. Because we say so. Haha. The plot falls better that way, anyways.  
We do not own the characters. Or the story for that matter. But we *do* own a locker that hasn't been cleaned out properly since 9 months ago.  
  
Cinder-Anna  
  
"Anna! Get your lazy butt off that couch this instant and get the laundry!!!!" Kino hollered, jabbing a finger in Anna's general direction. Anna would have rolled her eyes and continued watching the tube if there wasn't a rather hard piece of metal slamming into her head.  
  
"Get up!" Kino screamed again. (Haha... she's always the mean b*tch.) "Or do I have to toss another pot at your head to get that through to you?!"  
  
Yohmei sweatdropped. "Maa maa, Kino... She's only a child... You should lighten up abi-"  
  
He was roughly interrupted with a painful stab to the ribs with Kino's walking stick. "Shut up, silly old man! You protect this girl too much! How bout our other two silly excuses for a family? They are sooooo much better than HER..."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and set about scouring the house for laundry. That was when she entered Ren's room. The vastly furnished room seemed more like something out of a pop star's bedroom, complete with the four poster bed and the heavy workout set in the corner. Ren was rather busy talking to himself in the mirror to bother about Anna's entrance into the room.  
  
"I think you look especially buff this morning, Ren!" he said to himself, poking a muscle tentatively until it looked like it was about to deflate any moment. "Perhaps you should wear something sleeveless tonight to that 'ball' to show off some off these..."  
  
Ren flexed his muscle again. "Or maybe I shouldn't wear *anything*! That would be most complimenting..."  
  
Anna picked up an unstable looking shirt before slowly exiting the room, hopeful not to get spotted by...  
  
"Anna-chan?"  
  
... Too late.  
  
"Hmm?" Anna sighed. If it was something about his spandex body suit again, she'd swear she would-  
  
"Can you get me that robe I wore last week? I need it for the ball tonight at the palace." Ren said, not taking his gaze off the mirror.  
  
Anna blinked. "What ball?"  
  
Ren waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Bah! Just some ball the royal family holds to pick their heir's queen or king. Personally, I'd think *I* would make a good king. A king must be *strong* and *buff* and..."  
  
Anna was already long gone. A ball? It was like a dream come true. Like a scene peeled out from one of her soap operas. Tortured and abused girl meets prince and...  
  
"... and has the complete collection of Muscle Man Magazine. But, either ways, you wouldn't know. Cause you. Aren't. Going."  
  
This snapped her out of her reverie. "What?!"  
  
"Of course you can't go!" Ren laughed mockingly. "That old wrinkled bag of skin upstairs won't even let you step out of the house, let alone to a royal ball! Besides, I wouldn't want to be caught *dead* with *you*."  
  
TTTHHHHHHWWWAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!! (Thwack.)  
  
Anna stormed out of the room, ignoring Kino and Ren's shouting and the searing pain in the palm of her hand. She went to the basement and shut the door behind her, curling up in a corner to cry. She didn't really have to shut the door since Kino had immediately taken to sealing it shut with several tubes of UHU super glue and large wooden planks.  
  
Anna looked about the cold dank walls of her new prison. They looked so cold and emotionless. She needed something. Something deep in her called out for it yet it was the unreachable behind the unopenable door. Dreaming of it would only prove to be a lie to herself. She wanted it. She needed it. She needed...  
  
... Television.  
  
"BWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna wailed taking out her anger on the slimy walls of the celler until the walls began to shake...  
  
... Wait a minute. Shake?!  
  
The walls shook so hard they began to crumble, exposing the huge bulldozer at the other side, driven by a strange yet familiar person.  
  
"Hello, Anna-chan!" Ryu sang, hopping out of the bulldozer. "I am your fairy godmother and I'm here to bring you to the ball!"  
  
Anna blinked. This... Man was her fairy godmother?! Looks like she was doomed for life...  
  
"But I'm dirty and smelly and dressed in last year's fashion! I can't go to a ball like this!! And my fairy godmother turns out to be a man whose hair looks like a chinese sausage!!!!!!!! I'm dooooommmmedddd!!!!!!" Anna yelled before going back to the wailing bit.  
  
Ryu stuffed more cotton wool into his ears before pulling out a magic wand from his pocket and magically plastering a large band-aid to her mouth.  
  
"Just shut up and let me work, okay?!" he sighed esparately and in a poof of peanut smelling smoke, utter transformation occured.  
  
(Sounds like a science experiment...-Icy)  
(It happens as a result of pre-exam cramming.-J)  
  
Gone were the walls of the cellar! Gone were the drabby clothes Anna was wearing! Gone was the bulldozer! And what was left? Let me tell you...  
  
The two of them were now standing just outside the house under the cool of the night air. Anna somehow, was decked out in a rather skimpy but very very very flattering form-fitting dress that ended somewhere mid thigh.  
  
(We would further describe the dress but I don't wear dresses and Icy detests them. So... we don't have an accurate schematic of how it should look.-J)  
(That was sooo unnessecary...-Icy)  
  
Either ways, Anna looked good cleaned up, and her hair was magically twisted into a bun high on her head. This was a BIG improvement since it was just... hanging around before.  
  
Ryu marvelled his handiwork. "You look *mighty* fine young lady, if I may say so myself... Now transportation."  
  
With a click of his fingers, a sleek, black, smooth ferrari came rolling to a halt right before the shell-shocked Anna. She quite happily hopped in, turning up the sound system and began burning rubber... if you're not familiar with the term, it means driving really fast. Ya.  
  
"Well, *that* went well..." Ryu sighed, hopping onto his bike and screeching off to some no-name diner for a smoke and a beer. That was when he realised...  
  
"Oh Shit!" he yelped. "I forgot to tell her that the spell wears off at 11.59pm!!!" After a few seconds of mindless panic, Ryu sighed and decided to go look for her.  
  
"It can't be *that* hard to find the girl... Right?"  
  
He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
The ball room was packed to the breaking point. Men and women from all over the country flocked to this one event, in hopes of being chosen as the future royalty of Japan...  
  
Anna, however, was not too concerned about all this. She just wanted to party, dance the night away, and get piss drunk. This was why she made bee line for the bar the moment she got there.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed the speaker. "I now present... Their royal highnesses... Princes Hao and Yoh Asakura!"  
  
There was a thunderous applause as the two handsome (aw, come on... give em a little credit...) princes stepped up onto the raised podium overlooking the throngs of people.  
  
"My dear brother..." Hao hissed to Yoh through gritted teeth, trying to keep smiling and waving. "I do believe we have a duty to do here."  
  
Yoh suppressed a yawn. "I'd rather be watching tv..."  
  
"Well, maybe that blonde over at the bar will make you change your mind..."  
  
Yoh turned his line of vision and was immediately captivated by a gorgeous blonde sitting in a corner of the bar, seemingly detached from the crowds. She seemed so... peaceful. So sure of herself yet detached from the crazy materialistic people of the world. She almost seemed surreal...  
  
"Well, if you're just going to stand there and gape..." Hao said with a cat like smile. "... Then I'll go get her first! Nyahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
And with that, the long haired prince bolted down the stairs towards the bar. This snapped Yoh out of his daydream and he too went flying down the stairs in a mad rush. However, the crowd had other plans... They thought that the prince was beginning the dance and randomly began dancing with him, every now and then twirling him off to some other partner.  
  
While Yoh was stuck in the endless dancing, Hao had made it to the bar and began sliding into the seat next to our little Anna. He silently made a gesture to the bartender who seemed to understand cos he gave Hao a glass of whiskey with plenty of ice.  
  
"So... What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Hao asked, striking the most sauve pose he could. A few girls in the background fainted.  
  
Anna took another sip from her glass, not really bothering to look up at Hao. "Getting piss drunk."  
  
Hao blinked. It wasn't supposed to go this way... "Oh... I... erm, see." not one to give up easily, he struck another pose, this time facing Anna and gently and rather sneekily placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
"You know, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." he said earnstly. Anna took another swig of her drink.  
  
"You haven't seen my eyes yet." she deadpanned.  
  
This was too much humiliation for Hao to take. He rather roughly, yet surprisingly gently, turned Anna's face to look at him. He looked deep into her crystalline eyes and...  
  
TTHHHHHWWWWAAAAACCCKKK!!!!!!!! (Thwack.)  
  
"Oops... I'm sorry. My hand slipped." Anna muttered before turning back to her drink. Yoh somehow managed to untangle himself from the hordes of girls... and guys (??) that were clamouring for a dance with the dreamy (dreaming) prince.  
  
With plenty of difficulty, he managed to stumble over to the bar, casting a nervous look to his brother who lay sprawled on the floor several feet away.  
  
He shakily ordered a drink and simply sat there. So the two of them simply sat there in companionable silence, sipping their drinks, calmly detached from the noise of the ball room.  
  
Yoh finally mustered his courage and cleared his throat. "Hello, erm... Miss..."  
  
"Don't ask." Anna finished simply. Yoh gave her a weak grin. "Okay then," Yoh began, rising from his seat to offer Anna his outstretched hand. "Can I have this dance?"  
  
Actually, at this moment, there was no music since the band decided to go on a break, especially since the young Prince Yoh didn't really look like he was going to make his moves anytime this century. Only the increasing volume of excited murmurs on who was going to snatch the prince away next. By then, Hao had already been revived by a bucket of ice and was happily chatting up some strange looking girl all clad in spikey metal.  
  
Anna, in a slightly drunk state, took the profered hand and was rather gently lead to the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly, there was music streaming out of nowhere and the two began to dance. Rather clumsily at first, considering Yoh was kinda rusty at dancing and that Anna was slightly zonked.  
  
So, there they were, finally on the dance floor, slowly moving to the music of a stupidly slow song. It was so slow, it made the guards stupid, so they never noticed the naked man walking into the ballroom...  
  
Yoh sighed. This was exaclty what he had pictured when his mother told him stories of grand ballroom dances. He could smell the slightly citrus of her scent, feel the soft silkiness of her skin. He felt like he had transcended above the reality of the situation into a surreal world where everthing else was secondary to this... This moment.  
  
Secondary only until...  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" A shrill cry rang out in the ball room. "PERVERT IN THE BUILDING!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a mad rush for the doors as everyone scrambled to get out of the building. In the confusion, Anna was swept away as well, leaving the rather befuddle Yoh standing there all alone, gazing at her slowly dimishing form.  
  
"Bwahahhahaha!!!!!! They all run from REN!!!! The Buff Master!!!!!!" Ren cackled, parading at the entrance of the ballroom wearing only a pair of g-string underwear.  
  
(ew...-Icy)  
(Hey, it's funny! I own a pair too!-J)  
(o.O *edges away*-Icy)  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to gloat at the complete pandamonia he had caused and was swept away by the surging crowd as well...  
  
"Well, brother... That was one swell party!!!!" Hao laughed as the crowds disappeared from the castle grounds. "That iron clad Holy Maiden whatshername is cute too ya know?"  
  
Yoh was in silent contemplation. He was left with a sense of emptiness inside. Something he was not familiar with at all and he sure as hell didn't like it. He didn't even catch her name...  
  
"I must find her..." Yoh said softly, spotting a strange pair of g-string underwear crumpled on the floor. He picked it up and gripped it in his fist.  
  
"...I MUST find her."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Ew... Yuck.. Please... R&R... Ya. We are human. We need reviews to get our egos going. Like petrol for a car. So we ain't gonna post chapter 2 till we get a measely 6 review. 8 will be good too... 


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder-Anna  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: This was actually supposed to be one really really really really long chapter but finaly decided against it since it would be very very very very very long. Yep. Well, we thank you guys for all your support and reviews! Feel free to read our other fics... Then again, READ EM OR DIE!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! Ahem, on with the show.  
  
Cinder-Anna  
Chapter 2  
  
Yoh threw the thick cloak over his shoulders since he *was* only wearing a t-shirt and jeans in the middle of winter. He also stuffed a couple of nessecities into his back pack (eg, water bottles, ear plugs, stun guns, rifles, a certain pair of incriminating g-string underwear...)  
  
"Hao, I'm going out to look for that girl we saw yesterday... Wanna come along?"  
  
"Well, happy searching, dear brother." Hao smirked, hosing himself down with strong smelling cologne. "I'm going out with that Holy Cow Jeanne later."  
  
Yoh crinkled his face as the powerful smell of cologne wafted his way. "Ugh... You've got enough of that stuff on to irrigate the sahara desert!"  
  
Hao grinned. "I know! It will simply knock those girls out!"  
  
"Kill them, more likely..." Yoh mumbled under his breath, slowly taking his leave of the room and stealing his way to his really cool looking mercedes parked on the roof.  
  
(On the roof... Yeah right...-Icy)  
(It's a brilliant place to stash a car!-J)  
(Who in their right mind would wanna stash a car?!!!-Icy)  
  
"Time to roll..."  
  
*Meanwhile... Halfway across Japan...*  
"Did you see that girl yesterday?" Horohoro grinned. "Boy, what a knock out! And she packs a hell of a punch too!"  
  
Ren frowned at his bestest best friend in the whole world. "Did you see me???!!! What a terrible night! First, nobody notices my absolutely *buff* body and secondly, I lose my favourite underwear!!!! What are the chances of *that* happening?!!!"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes before continuing her atempts to clean the spit wads from the ceiling. One was successfully whacked down and quite accurately was pierced by the pointy spike of Ren's hair.  
  
Splat.  
  
Horo horo began bawling in laughter, tears forming in his eyes at the sickly looking spit wad stuck on Ren's hair like a kebab...  
  
Splat splat splat splat splat!!!  
  
Mutliple wads began raining down and each of them was speared by Horohoro's own spikey hair. That put a definate damper on his laughing.  
  
"Aw man..." Horo horo whined. "I was gonna get them permed today!!!"  
  
Ren shot Anna a glare.  
  
Horohoro shot Anna a glare.  
  
She was rather thankfully saved by the door bell which sounded off impatiently several times. Anna stalked over to the door, wrenching it open with great force to see the mad tempermental goose brain who had been pushing the silly button so many times...  
  
"Erm... Hello..." Yoh asked trepidly. He had been to nearly a billion houses that day and none of the people he had seen had struck so much as a tone from him. However, seeing this... girl struck an entire chord and he felt a familiar rush...  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Anna asked impatiently, foot tapping on the floor. "If you're trying to sell me some household appliances, don't bother because I don't have diddly-squat to pay you with."  
  
Yoh almost chuckled. However, he chose a different approach...  
  
"May I ask if any of you own this... Article of clothing?" Yoh inquired, pulling out the fluffy pink g-string from his bag. Immediately, Ren popped out from nowhere and snatched it back from the prince's outstretched hand.  
  
"That's *mine*..." Ren muttered, storming off to his room. "And I bid you good day, your highness..."  
  
Anna blinked. Your highness? He definately wasn't refering to her... Was this regualr looking chap in front of her... the KING??!!  
  
Anna rapidly fell to her knees and began kowtowing to Yoh repeatedly, singing strange senseless praises like something out of one of those old chinese movies. Utterly shocked, Yoh peeled Anna off the floor, helping her dust herself off.  
  
"I'm not the King. At least, not yet. I'm Yoh Asakura."  
  
Anna stared at Yoh for several long moments before giving hima good prod in the face, making sure he was real. Satisfied, she finally let him into the house.  
  
Yoh cautiously entered the building, slightly enamoured by the interior design and majorly enamoured by the young lady who had answered the door. There was something familiar about her... The girl, I mean. Not the house.  
  
(I think they know that...-Icy)  
(Might never know who is reading this...-J)  
  
Anna turned to Yoh the moment he sat his rump down on a chair. "Wou-"  
  
"Would you like something to drink, your grandness???" Kino cut in with a ridiculously high pitched voice and a big fat smile plastered across her face. Of course, with her lack of practice in the smiling department, she was so rusty, you could hear the hinges of her mouth creak. She sharply turned to Anna. "Go get us some drinks!" she snapped.  
  
"So, your highlyness... What are you doing in our humble abode today?" Kino asked the prince whose gaze and mind wandered off with that blonde drinks girl.  
  
"Uh... Erm... I was looking for someone..." Yoh replied, not really paying attention at all.  
  
Kino's eyes brightened up considerably and she began to bat her eyelashes non-stop. "Oh really? And who might the young prince be looking for?"  
  
"I... I don't really know her name..." Yoh answered disjointedly, leaning further and further back on his chair to keep Anna in his sight until he completely fell over backwards. "Can I get back to you on that?" Yoh continued, rapidly getting to his feet and making his way to the kitchen. "I'm not really sure yet..."  
  
Anna was busying herself making tea... rather violently. How you can make tea 'violently' is anyone's guess really. Who was this man in the living room (now right behind her of course, but she doesn't know that.) who seemed to make her heart pound? Who was he to seem so familiar to her, yet so alien? Who was he to sit on her favourite chair?!  
  
"Excuse me..." Yoh began, startling Anna so much, she suddenly spun around to look at him with a mug of piping hot tea in her hands. Finally looking into her eyes, Yoh recollected something he felt... So right yet so wrong... (huh??)  
  
"Are you the girl from the ball, yesterday?" Yoh asked seriously, looking into the depths of her eyes, searching for an answer to the question to which his heart desperately needed the reply. "Martini in a glass, shaken not stirred, on the rocks?"  
  
Anna blinked at Yoh in utter surprise... How did he- Was he-  
  
Questions invaded her mind so fast and so furiously that the mug slipped from her fingers, sending its boiling hot contents down the front of Yoh's jeans...  
  
~the end~  
  
Haha... Ouch... Please R&R... We SO don't want this to end... Please review... We're begging... 


	3. chapter3

Cinder-Anna  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: The fic was supposed to end at the last chapter... But some ppl don't get the HINT... So, this is the continuation, if you really dig happy endings and nice ole' outtakes...  
*snicker*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*WARNING... PURE FLUFF... OUTTAKES COME LATER...*  
  
Well, as it always happens in good ole' fairy tales, Yoh eventually walked down that silky red carpet with Anna... After he got out of the hospital of course with reassurance from the doctors that he would have no problem with a future heir... *wink*  
  
Here's a little clip of their wedding... Haha... (Readers... You're supposed to laugh...-J)(Shut up...-Icy)  
  
The entire hall was adorned with cherubs and flowers and flowing scarves and flags and generally... wedding stuff. People were pouring in by the hundreds, after being searched at the door for bombs, anthrax germs and interesting stuff like that. Hao had taken to flitting about the amassed number of people, shamelessly flirting with practically every female under 24 in the room...  
  
Yoh, on the other hand, was busy pacing the small room like a mad rabbit with rabies. He had already worn his way through 6 shoes with all the walking and a bit of smoke was beginning to rise from the carpet...  
  
"Erm... Your highness?" A small boy asked, readying a bucket of water.  
  
"Yes, Manta?" Yoh sighed, not really stopping to look at the page. There was a small spark and Manta, thanks to his incredible reflexes, tossed the entire bucket of water on Yoh, dousing him from head to toe in odd smelling liquid.  
  
At least it stopped Yoh from walking anymore.  
  
He stood there, letting water spring from his mouth making him look like one of those stone fountain statues. Dripping with water, he slowly turned to Manta...  
  
"Yoh-sama!" someone unimportant to the plot called out from nowhere. "The ceremony starts in two minutes!"  
  
... Not good.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You look drop dead gorgeous if you ask me..." Ryu commented, admiring his ward as she exited the dressing room to stand in front of a rather stupidly large mirror. She was wearing a very complimenting dress... Really really really really... really...  
(Do you know, where is this going...-Icy)  
(No... You?-J)  
(Not a clue... Perhaps we skip to the f***ing ceremony.-Icy)  
(Er... I think you shouldn't listen to those cds anymore...*checks Icy's temperature...*-J)  
  
The priest smiled at Yoh who looked like he was about to leak in his pants. The old father knew what was it like to get married the first time. He went throught the exact same anxiety on his first marriage... As well as his second. And third. And fourth... Either ways, he knew how it felt to have butterflies and other disgusting bugs in his stomach.  
  
There was a sudden hush about the room and Yoh turned his attention down the aisle and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen... Anna, almost telepathically, looked up, her gaze fixing on Yoh's...  
  
(Stop staring...-Icy)  
(Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that smudge of ink on your forehead... What have you been doing? Banging your head on the table?-J)  
(Shut up.-Icy)  
  
Ahem, anyways... The priest nodded to Ren who was at the piano... Ooo... He plays piano... The strong shaman struck a beautifully familiar chord and proceeded to play... A funeral march.  
  
"Ahem..." the priest coughed. "Next page."  
  
Ren immediately flipped the page and finally began anew... This time with the sounds of a wedding march. When she finally reached the altar, Yoh's hands had stopped shaking. His nervousness put aside for that moment...  
  
"Well then." the elderly priest began, flipping open the thick dusty book in front of him. "Let's begin shall we?"  
  
He turned to Yoh, clearing his throat and adjusting his hearing aid. "Blah blah blah... Do you, Yoh Asakura, Prince of Wherever-this-is, Future Lord of the Realm, Overall big-shot, take this young, gorgeous, beautiful, foxy, and generally hot babe to be your lawfully wedded homo sapien for the rest of your silly life? To have and to hold (not in the wrong way) forever and ever, through sickness and in health, even when she slaps you and tells you to roll down the stairs for fun and atempts to poison your underpants... Ahem. Anyways, do you?"  
  
Yoh nodded, not really taking in anything what the priest was saying. Well, he was took occupied staring at Anna who was looking attentively at the priest. Rather used to no one paying attention to him, he turned to Anna instead.  
  
"And do you, Anna whatever-your-name-is, gorgeous, beautiful, foxy, and generally hot babe take Yoh Asakura, Prince of Wherever-this-is, Future Lord of the Realm, Overall big-shot to be your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of *your* silly life? To have and to hold (preferably in the wrong way) forever and ever until you cheat on him and try to put anthrax in his underpants? In sickness and in health, in Hawaii or on the beach, till death preferably do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good good... Thought so. Well, then." the priest said, closing his book and turning to Yoh. "You can now snog your wife."  
  
And that was the wedding.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Yep... that is about it. Please R&R. Yeah. Outtakes are up next... 


	4. chapter 4

Cinder-Anna  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: To the kind reviewer who quoted 'Ryu commented, admiring his ward as she exited the dressing room to stand in front of a rather stupidly large mirror. She was wearing a very complimenting dress...'  
The sentence... 'his ward' is another word for the person he is taking care of, which in this case, is Anna (since Ryu is her fairy godma/godpa). Understand? It's kinda a complicating sentence fragment. So, we're not refering to Ryu as female. We're talking about Anna. Besides, Ryu would look funny in a dress... No matter how complimenting.-Icy  
And the the equally nice reviewer who said that he/she wished that we would plan his/her wedding, please consider again... Besides, we're too busy planning our own-J  
No we're not.-Icy  
Yes we are.-J  
Shut up. We're not.-Icy  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Now, we know that you all would like to read about the wedding night, right? So, we being such generous people, came up with the following paragraph for your viewing pleasure...  
  
He entered the room, turning his gaze till it fell on a selvete form by the window-  
****censored****  
  
(HEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!-J)  
(What?-Icy)  
(What did you do that for!!!!!!!!!!!-J)  
(We normal people will get pimples on our eyes reading that muck.-Icy)  
(Yeah right.-J)  
  
Well, this is the bit just before that censored bitty then...  
  
Yoh sighed, walking into his brother's room. After shaking hands with all the ministers of state, guests and other strange people with turbans, he was summoned to the room of Hao... Or at least, it was supposed to be a room.  
  
The floor was coated with a non-slip rubber material more commonly found in space age toilets. The walls were sound proof and preferably shock resistant due to the nature of the activities normally carried out in the room. I mean like, who in the world would play music SO loud... The ceiling was coated black with constellations painted all over, making it resemble the night sky. The bed itself was a completely different thing. Hao didn't believe in beds ever since he met the Iron Maiden person at the ball, so he slept on a bed on spikes.  
  
Hao glanced up from his magazine when he sensed his brother enter the room. Smiling, he gestured to the seat next to him. "Take a seat."  
  
Not really too anxious to get his ass punctured by the very very sharp looking needles on the 'chair', Yoh politely shook his head, standing awkwardly next to the bed. "What did you want to see me about? The party's not over yet-"  
  
"Of course it's not." Hao interupted, rising from his seat. "The *real* fun happens later in the night." he continued with a sly wink.  
  
Yoh gave him a blank look. "Tonight?"  
  
*WARNING: IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL, CLOSE YOUR EYES.*  
  
"Haven't you heard of the birds and the bees?"  
  
"Bees?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never even heard of flogging the dolphin!" Hao sighed esparately.  
  
"Monkey? I don't own a dolphin. And I don't support animal violence..."  
  
"Spanking the monkey? Choking the chicken?" Hao shot, not really wanting to believe that *his* very own brother knew nothing of the subject. HIS brother, mind you.  
  
Yoh shook his head. What was his brother talking about?! The very prince who had founded the country's wildlife foundation was now blabbering about spanking mammals and murdering fowls.  
  
"Come come now..." Hao sighed, moving next to his brother and staring him straight in the face. He placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder. "I will now educate you on the issue at hand..."  
  
*meanwhile... Somewhere else in the castle*  
  
Anna groaned since she couldn't talk because of the smelly sock in her mouth. She had been strapped to this stupid chair for at least an hour already and her legs were dying to move. Gagged, tied up like a turkey and struggling like a panicky hamster was NOT princessly behaviour.  
  
She was just about to give up and give in to exhaustion when a gust of wind and swirly mist filled the small room she was in. In the misty darkness, a soft, asserting voice pierced through and into her mind.  
  
"Fear not, Anna..."  
  
Anna blinked. The voice... It knew her name.  
  
"Fear not... The one-eyed- Hey! Let go of that!"  
  
There was a series of muffled curses and banging before a loud clearing of a throat.  
  
"Ahem. Well then, beware... the one-eyed monster!!!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Anna blinked. What monster?  
  
*Later that night... Heheheh*  
  
The short haired shaman entered the room, still clad in ceremonial garb, of sorts. His hair was still held up by those odd coloured head phones, swept carelessly behind his ears. Closing the door lightly behind him, he turned his attention to a selvete figure standing near the bed.  
  
In a graceful sweep, he removed the head phones, tossing it aside to somewhere in the room. *It* didn't matter... For now.  
  
Time seemed to grind to a painfully slow standstill as he moved towards her, extending a hand to nervously brush a bang from her eyes. The darkness seemed so freeing...  
  
(STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!-Icy)  
(What?! But we're getting to the good part!-J)  
(I don't want to hafta change the rating of this fic... leave it unsaid...-Icy)  
(Fine... Sigh...-J)  
  
Well, the next morning...  
  
The sun crept slowly across the sheets, stirring him from restful sleep. A groggy smile spreading across his face, he turned to the blonde next to him, her back still towards him. He ran a lazy finger down her side, tickling her awake. Sleepily, he flashed her a smile.  
  
"I have a confession to make..." he said, looking her in the eye. "I'm not Yoh. I'm Hao, but seeing how my stupid brother couldn't handle this, I took his place..."  
  
She smiled, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to tell you something, Hao. I'm not Anna." she said, slowly removing the mask from her face...  
  
Then practically half the country were entertained by Hao's screams for the next few hours...  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
"What was that?" Yoh muttered groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was truly grateful that his brother volunteered to take his place, considering his current situation. After and hour or so of explanation and a rather crude experiment with an un-ripe banana, Hao had finally given in to the fact that his brother was completely knowledgless in the field of 'what-people-do-on-wedding-nights'.  
  
"Nothing... Go back to sleep, Yoh." his wife muttered back with a soft sighed, burrowing furthur into the sheets to escape the glare of the sunlight creeping into the room. With a soft chuckle, Yoh settled back to sleep, the last thought crossing his mind before darkness claimed him was...  
  
"Poor Hao... Wonder how is he doing?"  
  
~Owari~  
  
Phew... I'm tired. My co-author is tired. We need reviews. So R&R... or else. We may write another chapter. Depends on the response really...-Icy  
Why won't you marry meeee???????-J  
*sweatdrop* cause we're only 16 and i don't like you.-Icy  
That's mean...-J 


End file.
